


Cesario's True Feelings

by Anonymous



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bad Art, F/M, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If twincest be the food of love, play on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cesario's True Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> OMG so i had to read 12th nite for skoll and i totally hated the way it ended!! olivia is a creepy lesbian and orsino is such a whiny girly man, he totally doesn't dsrve viola!!! the only guy i lked was sebastian so in this viola and sebastian get together while olivia and orsino watch and orsino has a huge boner bc he's a freak like that.
> 
> WHO CARES IF THEY'RE BROTHER AND SISTER THEY'RE *IN LOVE*, THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS, CLAMP TOLD ME SO

[ ](http://imgur.com/yR5ciFb)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cesarios True Feelings - fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330624) by Anonymous 




End file.
